Fieldwork
by patsu18
Summary: Gold's impatience leads to a sudden development... or does it? A bit of Silver, GoldXCrystal :)


Yay! Finally finished this. I wanted to try writing something in a guy's point of view and Gold was the (un) lucky bastard my brain picked. I'm sorta surprised at the length of this actually. . _ .

:MangaquestShipping:

Pokémon Special, Gold, Crys, And everyone else are not mine (unfortunately).

Please do comment :)

* * *

It's a fine day. The sky is partly cloudy and partly sunny. There's even a subtle breeze every so often. Tons of wild Pokémon are roaming freely around the grassy plains. The lakes are no exception too. Frisky, frolicking Pokémon everywhere I look. Yes, it truly is a wonderful time to spend time outdoors.

So why am I cooped up indoors?

I forcibly pried myself away from the window to face the room I was in. A painfully artificial setting of computers, cabinets, and paperwork is all I see. In the far corner was Crystal, who was, again, helping Professor Elm with his research. I sighed irritably.

"Hey, Crys."

"Yeah?" she asked, not even taking her eyes off her work.

"Professor Elm's not around so how come you're workin' hard?"

"I'm responsible enough to do thing I'm expected to even though there's no one to monitor me. Quite unlike you, Gold."

"Touché." I winced.

She laughed. "Look, I promise I'll be done in a little while."

"You said that an hour ago. How about doing some fieldwork now? We also have to meet Silver, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. We still have an hour till then."

All this waiting is killing me. Crystal insisted that we go meet Silver together but now, I'm seriously considering leaving her here. But, then again, I have to face her wrath when she finds out. Which is why I'm sulking here behind her. I stood up and repeatedly walked across the room noisily, just to irritate her.

Clomp. Clomp. Clomp.

She spun around and looked at me sternly.

"Gold."

"What?" I asked innocently, still barging around the room. "Can't a guy walk around while waiting for a pretty girl to finish doing here work, Crys?"

She blushed a tiny bit and sighed.

"If you keep bugging me, this'll take longer."

I groaned loudly and sat down next to her. My eyes studied her face. She was wearing a determined look, as if she were a real researcher instead of a girl with a semi-boring job. Her hair, as usual, was tied into two pigtails that always seem to defy the laws of gravity. She was also wearing her trademark star earrings. Yep, she's beautiful.  
And I'm bored.

"You done yet?"

"…"

"Hey."

"…"

"Guess what? I'm actually gay for Silver!" NOT.

"…"

"You meanie."

"…"

Nope, she won't notice me. She's too engrossed with her work. So I did the next best thing. I spun her chair around to face me.

"Wh-wha? Gold! What the he-"

And shut her up with a kiss on the lips.

She pulled back, surprised and blushing, and then stared at me her mouth forming a little 'o'.

"You know I hate getting bored," I grinned. "Lets do some fieldwork now. It's still work, ya know. It's hot and stuffy here."

"The air conditioning's on, you dork. " she replied hastily while moving her chair away from mine.

I scooted closer. "I don't like air conditioning."

"Gold. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

I finally cornered her. I could hear her taking small breaths.

"Fieldwork."

"No."

I kissed her again, a little bit longer this time. Lingering, I whispered into her ear:

"Fieldwork."

"Not till I'm done with this."

I moved my face in front of hers and smirked.

"You asked for it."

Her eyes widened and she looked as though she was going to say something. But that didn't matter anymore. I removed my jacket and threw it at the corner. Then I unfastened my belt. Crystal looked nervously at me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered, backing away from me. Her scarlet red faced showed several bead drops racing down toward her neck. I looked at her slyly and approached her slowly. She quickly shut her eyes and pushed herself to the wall. Then I took a stool which was placed beside her, then sat in front of the computer and continued her work.

Hearing the clickety- clicking of the keyboard, she snuck a peek through an eye. Then she opened both of them, wide in disbelief and embarrassment. Crystal stared at me, her eyes and mouth making three circles on her face. I looked at her, feigning ignorance at what I did.

"What? You took so long so I thought I'd help you."

She blinked. "Bu-but your jack…et?"

"Well, it feels stuffy in here so… yeah." I said, while I continued typing onto the computer. I let her stare at me for about a minute then I abruptly stopped and faced her with an accusing smile and asked her:

"What did you think I was gonna do, Crys?"

Her face grew a couple of shades redder.

"No. Nothing. I knew you were going to help me with my work. Yep. No weird thoughts. Ha ha ha ha…" she laughed nervously.

"Well whaddaya know. It IS stuffy in here. Let's go do some fieldwork." She rambled, shutting down her computer.

"What about Prof-"

"Oh he won't mind." She interrupted as she rushed to the door. I laughed silently, took my jacket, and followed her.

Fifteen minutes later, Crystal and I met a surprised looking Silver by the Lake of Rage.

"Well you guys are early."

"Yeah. It was kinda hot in the lab today" said Crystal, attempting to keep a straight face.

"The Elm lab has no air conditioning?" he questioned.

"It was still hot, even with the air conditioning, right, Crys?" I said with a knowing look directed at her. Her face grew red again and Silver raised an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gold." she growled.

"I think I know what happened," sighed Silver, shaking his head.

"No! Nothing happened!" insisted Crystal, her face growing redder with each passing moment.

He faced me and said with a smirk, "She said it would work."

I grinned. "Tell Blue I said thanks."

Crystal stared at us blankly. "Huh?"

"Gold wanted to prank you. Big sis 'accidentally' overheard our conversation and wanted to lend him a hand. She said she did this to Green and the result was hilarious.

I finally burst out laughing. The look on her face was priceless.

"GOLD! You idiot!" screamed Crystal as she chased me around.

Silver looked at us with disinterest for a while then said, "Well, I have to go. Enjoy your quarrel." Then he slowly melted into the shadows. He's the only guy I know who could melt into the shadows in the middle of the day.

Crystal finally calmed down and sat on the grass, her back facing me.

"…"

"Crys."

"…"

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"…"

I dropped beside her and snuck a look at her. Her cheeks were puffed out and still red. She's so adorable.

"I was serious about the kisses, ya know."

She looked at me and said nothing.

"Both of them."

I held her hand and gave it a squeeze.

And, with a small smile, she squeezed back.


End file.
